


Happy New Year

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Modern, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Reader finds out why Hiccup has been growing distant.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (L/N) = last name

**Happy New Year!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Modern day! First one, I know.**

**You are both** **17** **,** **16** **if you want.**

***************************

The music, you swore, was about to make you deaf. The crowd of teenagers, you swore, were getting riled up. The punch, you swore, was spiked.

This New Years party was  _not_ what you expected. Then again Snotlout wasn't known for small parties. He was known to host the most "legendary parties ever", as your best friend Astrid had said when she convinced you to come.

But that wasn't how she got you to come. No, not at all. But... a certain freckled face, auburn haired, super hot boy did. All Astrid need to say was "Hiccup will be there!" and you were demanding to know the address and time of the party.

_Darn it, Astrid,_  you thought bitterly to yourself, pushing your way through the crowd of pumped up teens. Most were dancing to the music or dancing and talking to friends, although a few just stood, drinks in hand, yelling over the music to be heard by friends.

"Yeah! Yeah, baby!" Tuffnut shouted, dancing on a table.

"Tuffnut!" his twin sister, Ruffnut, shouted. "(Y/ N), help me with my idiotic brother." You chuckled and shook your head no. "Please, (Y/ N)."

"Why don't you just punch or kick him down like you usually do?" you joked, rolling your eyes.

Her face lit up like a child's on Snoggletog morning. "That's a good idea! Thanks, (Y/N)!" She turned and headed towards Tuffnut.

"Whoa! Ruff," you grabbed her shoulder. "Ruff, I was joking! I'll help you."

She sighed, both disappointed and relieved. "Thanks, (N/ N)."

You helped Ruff get a drunk Tuff off the table and somewhat calm before deeming Ruff capable of handling Tuff on her own and walked off.

There wasn't a single person here old enough to drink. Why we're people so irresponsible and getting themselves drunk? "Stupid, irresponsible teenagers," you muttered to yourself, shoving your way through the rude, drunk, dancing, stupid, immature crowd of teenagers.

It was five minutes before the new year, and Hiccup had said to meet him out back five minutes before midnight and that he had something important to give you.

You saw him in the corner of the backyard, leaning against the fence. He had his hood on, hiding the sides of his face, a denim jacket that was open in the front, showing his dark green shirt, black jeans, and matching black sneakers. His auburn hair hung right over his dreamy emerald green eyes.

"H- hey, Hic," you stuttered. You use to call him Hic when he hung out with you, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and Astrid, but the last few months he became distant from 'the gang', as he named your group of friends. "Y- you w- wanted t- to see me?"

"Yes," he said, bored.

"W- w- why is t- that?"

He sighed loudly. "Quit stuttering. It makes you sound nervous," he demanded, trying desperately to sound like he didn't care, but you swore that you heard a little emotion in his voice.

_That's because I am nervous, Hic!_ "O- okay. I- I'll t- t- try."

He tried to glare at you, but instead his gaze softened, showing concern. "I said stop." His voice failed him, showing concern.

"S- s- sorry." You began to shake with slight fear. What did he want?

Hiccup stopped leaning against the fence and took a small step forward, taking one hand out of his jacket pocket to reach out towards you. He stopped soon after he started and went back to his original position. "Don't be sorry,"  _Scared,_ he added _. Don't be scared, my sweet (Y/N). I'm so sorry_ _for scaring you. I didn't mean to._

"Um, Hic, you, uh, said you w- wanted t- to give me something," you said, making it sound like a question.

He stopped leaning against the fence and moved one hand to his hair. As a nervous habit, he began running his hand through it, tossing his hair back. "Oh, yes. That. I, uh, I..." He looked behind you, then to his left, then to his right.

Your heart beat wildly in your chest. Your spirit dropped. "Was this a prank? A trick?" You asked him, sadness, betrayal, and disbelief embedded with your accusation.

"No! No!" he said, almost like he was begging, his hands in front of him, shaking side to side like his head was, he took an small step forward.

Not a prank, got it, you repeated silently, comforted the thought.

Blushing a light scarlet, Hiccup stood straight up, feet side by side, hands back in his jacket pocket.

"W- what d- did you w- want t- to give m- me?" You asked again.

"Well, I have two things."

"What's the first thing?" you asked.

He said, "This," pulling out a square box and handing it to you. You took it from him, cautiously, and opened the box.

Inside, was a (favorite gem) in the shape of a heart on a chain. The exact necklace you wanted for your birthday, but were unable to afford.

"Hiccup," you gasped, holding it up with a hand covering you mouth. "T- thank you!" You suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your welcome, (Y/ N). I remember you looking at in last time we went to the mall together."

"That was a while ago," you said, sadly.

"Yeah, it was," he chuckled, nervously. "And I'm sorry, but that will change tomorrow."

"How?"

"I'll quit my full time job."

"A full time job? While your in high school?! And  _our_  high school of all schools! Hiccup, why?"

He looked at the ground, nervous as he blushed a slight scarlet. "I wanted to get you a good gift for Snoggletog but... I didn't make enough in time. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Hiccup," you said, shaking your head. "I don't like it." He looked up at you, sadness filling his expression. "I love it! Thank you so much!" You squealed, basically jumping on him as you gave him a hug.

He chuckled, "Your welcome, (N/N). I'm glad you 'love' it."

"I'm so sorry you got a job for me, but you didn't have to. I do really appreciate the necklace though. Thank you so much!" you thanked, hugging him tighter.

"I know I didn't  _have_ to I wanted to. I know your parents died when you were little and your foster parents don't like to spend money on you so I thought I'd get something for you. And your welcome."

He looked like he wanted to do something but stopped himself and stepped away.

"Now, for the second thing," he said, looking at his watch once the hug ended.

He just stared at his watch in silence.

"So..."

He took a deep breath and continued staring at his watch. "Wait," he told you, holding up one finger.

"THIRTY MORE SECONDS!" someone in the crowd yelled. The music turned off. The talked stopped. It was almost silent as everyone waited until those few people inside watching the tv started counting backwards from ten. By the time the chanting got outside it was at 6.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"

Hiccup didn't join in, instead he looked like he was mentally preparing himself.

"THREE!" You turned around, starting to chant with the others.

"TWO!" Your hand curled into fists in excitement for the new year.

"ONE!" was the loudest chant. People pulled little strings and confetti blew around with the wind, slowly descending onto the crowd.

But you failed to notice though, for Hiccup suddenly pulled you to face him and kissed you on the lips when everyone screamed  _one._  

You stiffened at first, eyes wide with shock. But then you relaxed and kissed him back.

Soon after the cheering settled down he pulled away, his face a bright red but still kept you in his arms. You kept your arms around his neck.

"(Y- y/n)," he stuttered, taking another deep, reassuring breath before continuing. "(Y/ N) (L/N), I love you."

"I love you too, Hiccup Haddock."

He smiled brightly before pulling you into another wonderful kiss. Fireworks went off in the sky and the people in the background cheered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
